


A Lifetime of Memories

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the first time he saw him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aubreytruthfully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/gifts).



Sam remembers the first time he saw him. He had been playing out in the front yard with his big brother, Dean, and his best friend and next door neighbor, Jo. A family was moving into the house across the street and he saw that they had kids. One of them was around Dean’s age, and another was Sam’s age.

The little boy looked so sad, but Sam could understand, he would be sad too if he had just moved somewhere he didn’t know anyone. It was later that day when his parents took him and Dean over to say hello to their new neighbors that Sam learned his name, Castiel.

Sam and Castiel became quick friends, Cas joining Sam and Jo in their games all the time. Dean had bonded with Cas’ older brother, Gabriel, the two trouble makers bonding over pranks and their love of sweets. As the years passed, Sam and Cas became best friends. 

By the time they were juniors in high school, Sam realized that his feelings for Castiel had changed. He didn’t want to say anything to him though, because he was scared of losing his best friend. So he kept it to himself, silently pining over the dark haired young man who held his heart. When they graduated high school, Sam had been heartbroken, as Castiel and he were going to colleges on the other side of the country from each other. They promised to stay in touch, and they did, for a while at least.

Sam dated all through college, each relationship lasting only a few dates, as no one could ever compare to Castiel in his mind. He knew he should get over his crush, but couldn’t, Castiel was all he wanted. He graduated with honors, and got a job, settling into a pattern of work and spending his nights alone.

It was a few years later that he received the invitation. He stared down at it, not believing what he was seeing. Dean was getting married. Dean, his playboy, I am never gonna settle down, big brother was getting married, to Gabriel of all people. Sam knew he should have seen it coming, but it still came as a complete shock.

He came home for the wedding, and came face to face with Castiel. They hadn’t seen each other in years, both so wrapped up in their careers. Seeing Cas brought everything back, the feelings of want and love and need. Cas pulled him into a hug when they saw each other, and Sam spent the rest of the night remembering just how good Cas had smelled.

It was at the reception that everything came to a head. Sam was a little drunk, but who could blame him, it was Dean and Gabriel’s wedding and there was an open bar. Sam had been lounging against one of the walls when Castiel approached him. He had been bobbing his head in time with the music, and soon found himself with an armful of an equally tipsy Cas. 

They spent that night together, snuggled on the couch in Sam’s hotel room, trading soft kisses and going over how much they both had missed each other, how much they both wanted each other.

It didn’t surprise anyone when Castiel moved across the country and moved in with Sam, getting a job at the same firm Sam worked for. Everyone that knew them knew that the two of them were in love with each other, long before they had told each other.

They announced their engagement at a family reunion a year later, and both of them were surprised to see Castiel’s brother Balthazar handing cast over to Dean and Gabriel. It turned out that there had been a bet on just when they would announce that they were getting married and Balthazar had been sure it would have been at Christmas. They were married the next summer, surrounded by family and friends.

Sam and Castiel spent the next 60 years together, totally in love. Dean and Gabriel had both passed away a few years eariler, not of old age, oh no, not those two. They had been flying a plane and it had crashed, a fitting ending for them. Cas had grown sick, and Sam knew his end was near. He stayed at Castiel’s side, holding his hand, not wanting to lose a single second with the love of his life.

When the nurses came in the next morning, Castiel was already gone, Sam’s head on his chest, their hands intertwined. They went to check on Sam, and noticed he had passed on as well. But who could blame him, his life wasn’t worth living without Castiel at his side. They were buried next to each other, so they could spend eternity together.

In Heaven Castiel sits at the bar, Sam’s arms wrapped around him as they talk with Dean and Gabriel, their family back together once more, just as it was supposed to be.


End file.
